This invention is generally directed to polycarbonates, and more specifically, to a polycarbonate comprising reactive pendant silane groups along the polymer backbone, and processes thereof. The polycarbonates can be selected as photoconductive resin binders and wherein the binders provide excellent compatibility when, for example, reinforcement particles, such as silica, titanium oxide, alumina and the like, are added thereto.
The aforementioned polycarbonates can also be crosslinked by hydrolysis and condensation of the silane functionality. The crosslinked polycarbonates can be utilized as binder resins for layered photoresponsive imaging members, and more specifically, for charge transporting layers, to provide excellent electrical characteristics, excellent resistance to mechanical abrasion, and therefore extended photoreceptor life, compatibility with hole transport components, such as aryl amines, resistance to solvents, such as methylenechloride, tetrahydrofuran, and chlorobenzene, and abrasion resistance to bias charging rolls.